


I've Finally Found You (Cas x Original Female Character)

by dreamsofdestiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofdestiel/pseuds/dreamsofdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cincinnati, Ohio is the destination of Team Free Will, where they expect a simple job of killing something and then leaving town. However, their mission takes on a far more dangerous turn as a deadly plot is revealed to them. With friends, foes and a mysterious woman thrown into the mix, can they all escape unscathed?</p><p>Set in Season 9 (around episode 10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Finally Found You (Cas x Original Female Character)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader! So I've tried to set this out like proper episode, with all of the research and such so it's a bit of a work-in-progress. This is my first fix so please leave and feedback or suggestions, any help is greatly appreciated. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!

Cincinnati, Ohio 

"Karen, quit it!" The elder of the two girls squealed while batting away the pillow that was being repeatedly whacked against her. Karen, the smaller girl giggled and carried on flailing the pillow around at her sister. "Okay, you asked for it!" The older girl pulled the pillow from Karen's hands and launched at her, tickling her wherever she could reach. Karen's yelps echoed around the room. "M-m-molly!" She cried between laughter. "S - stop!" "What's going on?" Three more girls were standing in the doorway, their hair messy and their eyes heavy with fatigue. "C'mon, guys, keep it down okay?" The sisters stopped their giggling and Molly made to apologise. "Yeah, yeah, sorry guys, Karen here had a nightmare. Best get back to your own dorm now, sweetie." She added to her sister. She did as she was told, running along the corridor so she wasn't caught by the Matron. 

The other three girls advanced into the room and closed to door behind them, sitting down on the empty bed across from Molly. "Mol, is it true about you and Jacob?" One of the girls asked slyly, brushing her curly ginger hair away from her eyes. Molly was taken aback. "No!" She exclaimed, before remembering to be quiet. "No it is not. I don't know who made it up but if I ever find out, I swear to God-" She didn't finish her sentence. A loud noise rang from outside the window. All of the girls snapped their heads towards the sound, silence falling between them. Molly cautiously stood up and proceeded towards the window, her breath trembling in her throat. She peered out of it, unable to see much though the blackness of the night and the falling sheets of rain. Her face was inches from the window when the glass shattered. The girls barely had time to scream before dark masses were falling into the room, descending on the petrified girls. Their screams rang out into the dark of the night.


End file.
